


Intoxicated: Annie & Ty one shot

by CassieJohnson05



Category: Sweet Magnolias (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/pseuds/CassieJohnson05
Summary: In the episode First Dance, Think Later, we never saw Ty’s reaction to an intoxicated Annie and then Jackson being Jackson. He just showed up out of nowhere. So I wrote the a scene somewhat from Ty’s perspective. I also kind of deviated from the original script at the end.
Relationships: Annie Sullivan/Ty Townsend, Ty Townsend/Annie Sullivan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Intoxicated: Annie & Ty one shot

Ty was in the gym after the fundraiser for the Serenity Bulldogs baseball team playing basketball with Gabe and some of the other guys from the team when he noticed Annie walk in with CeCe. He never expected to see Annie here of all places. He watched as Jackson went over to the girls to take their phones and then demanded that Annie hand over her camera. Then he watched as CeCe handed Annie the bottle of vodka she brought with her. At first Annie shook her head declining the alcohol. But then he watched as Annie caved into the peer pressure and took a sip of the vodka. Before Annie could hand the bottle back to CeCe, Jackson called for reinforcements leaving Annie alone with the vodka. Gabe could see that Ty wasn’t really paying attention to their game of basketball anymore.

“Dude, what’s up with you?”

“Annie’s here.”

“As in Annie Sullivan?”

“Yeah. I don’t get why she’d come here. This isn’t her scene.”

“Why does that bother you so much?” Gabe interrogated as he knew there was something more going on than Ty was letting on.

“Annie is my friend and the fact that CeCe handed her a bottle of vodka and just walked off pisses me off like no other. Annie doesn’t drink.”

“You’re going to be watching her the entire night aren’t you?” Gabe smirked.

“Stop. It’s not like that. If Ms. Dana Sue finds out Annie was drinking and I wasn’t looking out for her I’d be in so much trouble. She’d have my dang head, man. I love Dana Sue as if she were a second mom but that woman is crazy. I’d rather not risk it.” Ty explained hoping Gabe would believe his story.

“Whatever you say, Ty. Can we get back to the game? Or are you going to stare at Annie the entire night?” Gabe said as he threw the ball at Ty causing him to groan. 

Even though Ty was playing ball with Gabe and the guys he’d look over in Annie’s direction every so often to make sure she was alright. He saw her sitting on the bleachers alone with the vodka still in her hand. He watched Annie as she set down the bottle, grab her purse and began to make her way down the steps. She swayed back and forth he knew that was the effects of the alcohol. He felt Gabe throw the ball back at him causing him to groan in pain. 

“Dude. One more game. You get the first shot.”

“Man, I think it’s time for me to go.” Ty said as he pointed in the direction of Annie who he now saw in the arms of no one other than Jackson Lewis. Ty couldn’t explain it but his entire body instantly filled with worry for his friend. Seeing an intoxicated Annie with an intoxicated Jackson angered him more than it should have. “Shit. I have to go.” Ty said as he threw the ball down and ran in the direction of Annie. Gabe followed him. There was no way he was going to let his best friend deal with this mess alone.

Ty heard Jackson say, “I got you,” to Annie as he made it there to save Annie from the wrath of Jackson. He didn’t trust Jackson not even for a second. He knew that Jackson would most likely try to take advantage of Annie. He’d try to take advantage of Annie to get back at Ty. That’s exactly what would happen. He just knew it.

“Jackson. Annie can do just fine on her own.” Ty said as he took an inebriated Annie from the grasps of Jackson Lewis. Ty felt a sense of relief that Annie didn’t try to fight him. Ty put his hand on Annie’s back as he tried to steady their gravity. The last he needed was for Annie to fall. 

“Gravity says otherwise.” Jackson slurred. Ty just ignored him as he knew he needed to get Annie home. 

Ty felt Annie place her arm around his neck as he placed both of his hands around her waist trying to get her out of there. “Let’s get you home, alright?” Ty said as he looked at Annie his concern for her began to grow. 

“My camera!” Annie as she looked back in the direction of where it was. Ty looked over at Annie and knew he couldn’t go get it himself. He was having a difficult time trying to deal with Annie.

“Gabe, get her camera.” Ty said not really asking. Ty spun Annie in his direction so she was now facing him. Both of his hands rested on her waist as they stood there. “How much did you drink?” Ty asked as his attention never left Annie. He felt her place her hands on his arms trying to steady herself.

“Prince Ty coming to the rescue. Whatever.” Jackson said spitefully. Ty didn’t even bother to listen to him as his main and only concern was Annie.

“Annie, you okay?” Ty asked as his concern for her began to grow as they stood there and it began to sink in that Annie wasn’t okay. He watched as Annie’s eyes never left his nodding her head that she was okay.

“Just friends, my ass.” CeCe spit out, causing Annie to look in her direction. Ty slightly turned his head in that direction as well. He definitely heard what CeCe said. Annie looked back at him as he looked at her with so much worry in his eyes. He didn’t bother questioning what CeCe’s little statement meant that was the least of his worries. His only worry at the moment was Annie Sullivan.

“Come on, let’s get you home.” Ty said he turned Annie in the direction of the exit to the gym. Gabe was right behind them with Annie’s camera. He watched as he saw the way Ty was looking at Annie. It was as if Ty was beginning to develop feelings for Annie. 

As Ty held onto Annie, she felt as if she needed to vomit. Annie broke free from Ty’s hold as she ran over to the side of the bleachers leaving him. Ty ran over to her to make sure she was okay. “Here you go.” Ty said as he took the sleeve of his jacket wiping her mouth.

“Someone can’t handle it.” CeCe laughed as Ty looked in her direction shaking his head. He knew exactly whose fault it was that Annie was like this. It wasn’t Annie’s that’s for dang sure.

Ty rested his hand on Annie’s shoulder as he felt her arm on his back. Annie rested her head on his chest. “I’m gonna get you home, all right? Come on. Hold on to me.” Ty whispered as he continued to help Annie. Ty looked back in the direction of CeCe and the other girls who were still laughing at Annie and just shook his head at the fact that they’d even think about putting Annie in this position.

“I’m sorry.” Annie explained as she never meant for any of this to happen. Ty knew that she wasn’t to blame and he wasn’t about to hold that against her. 

Gabe walked in front of Annie and Ty to the car, that way he could open doors and whatever else got in their way. Once to car, Ty helped Annie get in the car and put her seatbelt on. Ty decided it would just be easier if he sat in the back with Annie that way he could keep a close eye on her. He felt Annie rest her head on his shoulder.

“I was supposed to help with clean up at the spa. My mom is going to kill me.” Annie informed Ty as she knew she couldn’t go there now especially not in the state she was in. She’d be grounded for the rest of her life.

“I’ll take care of it. Don’t you worry. We just need to get you home. I’ve got you, Annie.” Ty whispered as he knew that Annie was in no position to show up at the spa intoxicated. If she did he’d mostly like be in trouble with both of their moms because he didn’t stop Annie from drinking. 

“You’re the best.” Annie yawned as she didn’t bother lifting her head from his shoulder.

After Gabe pulled into Annie’s driveway he got out to help Ty with her. Gabe handed Ty the camera before they helped Annie out of the backseat. Ty placed his hands on Annie’s waist again hoping that would steady her balance. “Dude, do you need help getting her inside?”

“No, I think I’ve got it from here. Thanks for your help. I owe you big time.” 

“It’s not a problem. I’ll see you Monday.” 

“Okay. Good night.” Ty said as he watched Gabe get back into his car before driving off.

Now it was just Ty and Annie. He thanked god her mom wasn’t home yet. Hopefully he could get her inside and settled before Dana Sue arrived home from the spa. Ty kept his hands on Annie’s waist as they walked towards the porch. “Let’s get you inside. Hold on to me. Don’t worry I’ve got you.” Ty said as he watched Annie struggle to walk up the porch steps even though he was holding onto her.

“I’m so tired.” Annie whispered into his ear causing shivers to go down his spine. 

“Annie, where’s your key?” Ty asked as he turned Annie so they were facing each other.

“In my purse.”

“Okay. I’m gonna grab it so I can get you inside.” Ty said and he wanted to let her know what he was doing. 

Ty was able to find Annie’s key so he could unlock the door and get her inside. Ty held onto her the entire way to her bedroom. The last thing either one of them needed was for her to fall. Ty knew that if she fell there was no way he’d be able to get her back up especially not in the drunken state she was in.

Ty waited out in the hallway as Annie changed into something more comfortable. He knew he could have left by now but he needed to make sure she was alright before he could walk the two blocks back to his house. Ty heard the door to the bathroom open causing him to turn in that direction. Annie smiled at him causing him to smile.

“Thank you.” Annie whispered as she pulled him into a hug before placing a kiss on his cheek causing him to blush.

“You’re welcome. Just promise me you won’t do that again.”

“Promise.”

“Good. Come on let’s get you to bed.” Ty said as he took Annie by the shoulders leading her into her bedroom.

Ty was relieved that he was able to be there for Annie tonight. He knew he’d never forgive himself if something bad had happened to Annie. He wouldn’t have been able to live with that on his conscience. He had no plans of going tonight but he’s glad he did because there’s no telling what Jackson Lewis would have done to Annie if he hadn’t intervened when he did. Ty would be able to sleep tonight knowing Annie was safe and sound asleep in her own bed. At least so he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! Let me know what y’all think! I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
